TROUBLE
by Alexa Davies
Summary: This is not a love story but the story about love.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

For me, being a Dauntless-born is the awesome and horrible things at the same time. _Why?_ You asked me why? It's simple, my dad is council member and he asked me to stay in our faction. This year is going to be mine to choose one of five factions. Choosing Ceremony. Should I choose Dauntless? _Faction before blood? _

I've spent more time at Park the playgrounds were filled with children playing in the warm sun. I sat down on the bench and I noticed a bride and groom over to the right of me getting their picture taken by the fountain. She was beautiful in her white wedding dress, and he was equally handsome in his black tuxedo. They looked happy. I smiled, this was the perfect place to get married and that would make the perfect painting.

I was half way done drawing them when someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up. "Eric?"

"Hey," he smile and handed me a coke. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" we asked the same questions.

"Out…" he sighed. "For a walk, of course."

"You? At Park? With two cokes? Really?"

He laughed. "What If I say I followed you here?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, silly. I saw you walking down the street, voila… Here I am."

"Why?" I curiously asked. He pursed his lips together as I could tell he was getting irritated with my questions.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd say hi, I guess."

"Then you could have just called, since you have my number and all."

He heavily sighed, "Abby, enough with the questions please."

I laughed silently because I was pissing him off and I loved it.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" he asked me and I looked at him. God he was sexy when he did that. _It's a sin to look that good, Eric._

"What is it?"

"Choosing Ceremony…" he paused a second. "Are you going to stay in Dauntless?"

I looked at him once again and frowned. "Are you afraid I'll be transfer to other factions?"

"What?" he sounds shocked. "Transfer? Are you sure?"

I laughed.

"This isn't funny moment, Abigail!"

"But, what if I really mean it? Wanting transfer to other factions. Isn't that cool?"

"That's absolutely not cool," he glanced at his watch. "I gotta go, I'll see you later. Choose wisely!"

I nooded. "Yea, I will."

"Oh, should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"No, thank you, sweetheart."

Eric laugh and walking away from Park, for me Eric is a good guy, very smart, funny but everyone thinks he is arrogant bastard, cold hearted guy, selfish, and always treat him like a bad guy. He was an Erudite transfer, I became friends with Eric since I nearly punched him at hospital because of someone tried to steal my bag and I thought it was him.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

My morning has started off on a sour note. I was due to Choosing Ceremony at nine thirty but didn't wake up until after eight thirty. It's my own fault that I'm so exhausted that I sleep right through the alarm. Groaning, I realize that I need to tell my dad, Jacob Clark, that I'm running late. Grabbing my cell, I send him a text, quickly typing in: "Dad, so sorry I'm running late. Be there ASAP". Pressing send, I run for the shower.

Once in the shower, I start thinking of Eric. Nothing new there since he's always on my mind in one way or another. I'm fairly certain that he has no idea that I'm attracted to him, and that's a blessing. It would be ridiculously awkward if Eric suspected that I have feelings for him. I used to find it depressing that Eric's choice in women was so opposite to how I look. I'm five foot six, my hair is long and dark, and I've got brown eyes. I've come to realize that it is a good thing that he has such a specific type. It helps me to keep my feet on the ground and my head out of the clouds, knowing that he wouldn't really be attracted to me because I look nothing like what is obviously his ideal.

Shaking my head, I snap back to the present, rushing to finish my shower. I've gotten in and out in less than ten minutes which is very fast for me. I run in to my bedroom at high speed, thanking my lucky stars that I laid my clothes out last night. I pull my black pants on and pair it with a black shirt, a belt and my black boots and run in to my kitchen to grab a breakfast bar and a bottle of water.

I'm running back to the front door when I hear that my cell is ringing and it's playing the theme song to Eric's favorite cartoon and he made the theme song the ringtone on my phone for his calls. I don't make it to the phone in time, so I grab it as I run out the door, which I lock and slam behind me. I quickly make my way to my car, It's blazingly hot out. I start the engine and crank the AC. I sigh in frustration that today is the day I don't have my hair up, I throw the car in to reverse and head toward the freeway.

By now it's almost nine thirty, so traffic isn't as bad as when I normally go to school. I take a deep breath and hope that the craziness of the morning can now be behind me. When I arrived there at the lobby, the elevator is crowded. I climb the stairs instead, it's twenty flights of stairs to get to the ceremony. Today is the day, Choosing Cermony is today, new life is begin today apart from my dad unless I choose Dauntless I never be apart from him.

I saw my bestfriend waved at me, scanning the room I couldn't see my dad. Where is he going?

"I can't wait to be official," Olivia whispers. "To be official with Four, too!"

I just can laugh. Girls can have a dream. Olivia has a crush on Four since he trained us on high school, but I thought Four didn't have a feeling like Olivia did.

"Where is your dad?"

"Don't know, I already text him but…" I look around still looking for my dad. "Hey, where is the others? Audrey? Dante? Zack?"

"They sit on our behind, far enough to see. Abby, about Audrey and Dante…" she paused. "We're going to be separate with them. It's all because of the fucking aptitude's result."

This is not a big surprise for me they are going to leave Dauntless. "What about Zack? Where is he?"

"He is running late."

They are arranged in five sections, according to faction. Not everyone in each faction comes to the Choosing Ceremony, but enough of them come that the crowd looks huge. The responsibility to conduct the ceremony rotates from faction to faction each year, and this year is Candor's. Jared will give the opening address and read the names in reverse alphabetical order. In the last circle are five metal bowls so large they could hold my entire body, if I curled up. Each one contains a substance that represents each faction: gray stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor.

I heard Beatrice Prior from Abnegation choose Dauntless? WOW! Abnegation's born choose dauntless. Olivia literary shout at Beatrice. "WELCOME TO DAUNTLESS, STIFFS!"

I looked over Olivia and she says. "What?"

"You know? She is not Stiffs anymore, Liv."

She laugh. "Once a Stiffs always a Stiffs, Abs."

I shook my head.

When I hear Jared calls my name, I will walk to the center of the three circles. I will not speak. He will offer me a knife. I will cut into my hand and sprinkle my blood into the bowl of the faction I choose. Abnegation? Erudite? Amity? Candor? Or Dauntless?


End file.
